Rescue Team Rocket
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: I Know This Has Been Done A Million Times But Basically Team Rocket Are Playing A Real Life Version Of Pokemon Mystery Dungeons


**There was a blinding flash of light, and team rocket were surrounded by white as they disappeared**

**Jessie: WAAAAAAAA!!!**

**James: WAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Somewhere else,**

**Ash shuddered**

**Misty: hmm, what's the matter ash?**

**Ash: I feel as though something bad just happened to team rocket and for the first time since the show began, **

**It wasn't our fault,**

**Misty: ash your crazy!**

**They would never do that!,**

**Would they?**

**Ash, Misty and pikachu set off to find team rocket and make sure that something bad happened to them that was their fault**

**In some other parallel universe thing or something,**

**James was rolling around on the ground,**

**James: ……….no my Aipom doesn't have any money,……………. You can't eat a whole Caterpie!………..zzzzz**

**(yeah it just gets weirder)**

**He rolled around until he hit his head on something hard**

**James: ouch!**

**James sat up and held his head**

**James: what was that for jess?**

**James looked around to see that he was all alone in a cage in the middle of an empty field, which explained what he hit his head off,**

**Suddenly he could hear familiar voices outside the cage**

**Meowth: heheheh,**

**Hey, look who's up!**

**James looked up and saw Meowth standing outside the cage,**

**But he was much bigger than before, in fact, they were the same size!**

**James: … Meowth, how'd you get so big?!**

**Meowth: whadda ya mean? **

**I didn't get any bigger,**

**James: what're you talking about, now we're the same height!**

**Meowth: I tink he musta hit his head real hard!**

**Jessie: who cares, as long as he can still attack then it doesn't matter,**

**James: huh, hey that sounds like Jessie! Jessie, help me outta this cage!**

**Suddenly, out of the darkness stepped a Buizel, with an evil smile,**

**Jessie: why would we let you out of the cage, after all, it was hard enough to get you in there once,**

**Meowth: yeah, nice try pikachu!**

**James: pikachu?**

**Meowth what're you talking about, it's me James, see**

**James stood up and pointed to the sky**

**James: Make It Double!**

**As James looked up to the sky where he was pointing he saw, not his usual hand, but a yellow paw,**

**James: WAAAA!!!**

**What happened to my hand?!**

**James looked back over to the shiny, metal floor of the cage and looked at his reflection to see a pikachu staring back,**

**James: …**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M A PIKACHU!!!**

**Jessie: now you just get comfy pikachu, you'll be seeing the boss pretty soon,**

**James: no Jessie,**

**It really is me, uh,**

**I know! Hey Jessie,**

**Remember that time that we went on fanfiction and put in our names and then we started reading some stories and there was one where you… **

**Jessie: alright alright! I believe it's you! We don't need to hear the end of that sentence! But you're a pikachu!**

**James: yeah, and you're a Buizel!**

**Jessie: yeah, I know**

**Jessie opened the cage and let James out, then she whacked him with her mallet,**

**James: oww, what was that for?**

**Jessie: that's for being a pikachu!**

**James held his head in his bright yellow paws**

**Meowth: so, now dat we're all together, whadda we do now?**

**James: we could find something to eat!**

**Jessie brought out her mallet and gave James one of her 'if you say one more word, I'll whack you!' looks, so he kept his mouth shut**

**Meowth: Y'know, I could go for some food too!**

**Jessie turned her mallet to face Meowth and gave him one of her 'don't agree with him because he'll never shut up' looks, so he kept quiet too,**

**Jessie started to think**

**Meowth: hey, look!**

**Meowth pointed up to a Spearow floating above them, waving an apple in front of them **

**Spearow: c'mon, come and get it!**

**James jumped up and made a grab for the Spearow but it flew up and out of James' reach and he fell to the ground in a heap**

**Meowth: why you little!**

**Meowth then leaped up and made a swipe at the bird who once again flew out of reach and sent Meowth crashing into Jessie,**

**Jessie: grrrrr, what was that all about!?**

**Meowth quickly backed up out of her mallet-whacking range,**

**James: but Jessie, the bird!**

**James pointed Jessie towards the bird hovering up above them,**

**Jessie: is this what this is all about?!**

**Give me that apple!**

**Jessie made a grab for the apple as the Spearow floated out of the way of her paw**

**Spearow: too slow!**

**HA! You guys are too easy!**

**James: hey! That's mean!**

**Give us that apple!**

**Suddenly, a ball of green energy slamed into the bird**

**All: WAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**He dropped the apple which fell in front of them all as they hugged each other in fear**

**A voice came out of nowhere **

**Are you guys ok?**

**They all opened their eyes to see a Treecko standing before them,**

**Treecko: so are you guys ok?**

**They all looked at each other and quickly let go in disgust,**

**James: who are you?**

**Treecko: I'm Thomas!**

**But you guys can call me Tom!**

**Y'know, I'm not gonna lie, I've been watching you guys for a while and, well,**

**You guys aren't pokemon are you?**

**Jessie: nope**

**James: nu-uh**

**Meowth: I am!**

**Tom: … but, you walk like that,**

**Tom pointed to Meowth standing on his hind legs**

**Meowth: so?**

**Tom: so other Meowth don't walk like that, you guys must be from the human world!**

**Meowth: whadda ya mean?**

**Tom: ya see, this world is inhabited completely by pokemon, and lately we've been getting a lot of pokemon saying that they're human, no one believes them but I do!**

**But you have to be careful and keep it down, if anyone else hears you talking about being humans then they'll think you're crazy and lock you away like all the rest**

**Tom picked up the apple**

**James: whoa, whoa, whoa,**

**Too fast, go over all that again slower,**

**Meowth: yeah, dis is makin my brain hurt!**

**Meowth grabbed his head**

**Jessie: look, you're wasting your time trying to explain it to these two,**

**Jessie grabbed the apple out of tom's paw and threw it behind her as James and Meowth chased after it**

**Jessie: so why don't you just tell me everything we need to know, and I'll put it into words they'll understand,**

**James and Meowth swallowed the last of the apple as they watched the Buizel and Treecko talk, then Jessie started walking towards them and stopped in front of them,**

**Jessie: we are pokemon, we aren't supposed to be, we don't know what to do**

**Meowth: so what're we gonna do?**

**Tom: well, you could stay with me for a while, at least until you can figure out a plan,**

**James: okay!**

**Jessie flashed her mallet at James who shut his mouth,**

**Jessie: I don't know about this, I don't trust this guy,**

**James: but Jessie, he's got food,**

**Meowth: yeah jess, relax**

**Jessie: hmm, fine!**

**But ONLY until we figure out a plan,**

**James and Meowth cheered as the gecko lead them into the trees towards his home**


End file.
